


Easing the Pain

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Non-Penetrative Sex, Spoilers, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Makoto wanted nothing more than to help Haru.





	Easing the Pain

Easing the Pain

“Why don’t I walk you home?” Makoto suggested as she and Haru left Le Blanc after meeting with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.  
  
Haru looked at her, surprised. “Are you sure? I don’t want to get you in trouble if you stay out too late.”  
  
Makoto sighed and shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t think Sis will be home tonight. And if she does come home and find me gone, I can tell her I was out helping a friend from school.”  
  
Haru gave her a small smile, the light from the streetlight they walked under highlighting just how tired she looked. Makoto knew how hard the past few days had been on Haru, and wanted nothing more than to help out as best she could. “Then I’ll gratefully accept your offer.”  
  
“Wonderful!” Makoto smiled back at her, pleased. “If we hurry, we can catch the next train without having to wait.” Haru nodded, and they quickened their pace towards the subway station.

\- - -

  
She had known Haru’s home was massive, but as she stood in front of the mansion-like building, she was awed by it all the same. Tearing her gaze away from it, she instead focused on Haru. She looked sad and was playing with the hem of her skirt in a manner that suggested that she didn’t want Makoto to leave just yet. Truth be told, Makoto didn’t want to leave either.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Makoto asked, “Is there anything else I can do, Haru? There’s time before the next train, so...” She trailed off, not quite confident enough to invite herself in. Luckily, Haru picked up on the meaning in her tone and brightened up.  
  
“If you don’t mind, why don’t you come in for some tea? The staff are still awake, and I’m sure it will make them happy to see me bring a friend home.”  
  
“Tea would be lovely.” As they headed inside, greeting the security guards at the gate, she noted that Haru’s posture had changed slightly – her head was lifted a little bit higher, and her steps seemed more sure. Was it a show of confidence for the staff, or was she that pleased that Makoto was accompanying her inside?  
  
A maid met them at the door, taking their coats and boots and providing a pair of slippers for Makoto. The young woman looked tired, and she wondered how the staff were taking the news of Okumura’s sudden death. Haru had mentioned they had been busy, but she truly didn’t know how much effort went into running a wealthy household like this.  
  
Haru led her to a small sitting room, pointing out various other rooms along the way, and Makoto marvelled yet again at the sheer size and elegance of the home. She didn’t try to force a conversation as they waited for their tea, instead examining the sitting room with interest while Haru focused on her phone. Hopefully, her presence was helping Haru in some way.  
  
Haru put her phone away with a deep sigh a few minutes later, mouth drawn into a tight frown. “Looking at articles about your father?” Makoto ventured.  
  
“Yes. The media is going wild with speculation and rumours, and things are even worse online. Add to that the current financial state of Okumura Foods and things are-” She took a breath, clearly struggling with her words, “-not good at the moment.”  
  
That was a massive understatement and they both knew it, but Makoto chose not to comment on it. Another maid arrived with their tea, and aside from thanking her, neither spoke until she had departed.  
  
“I know how tough it is to lose a parent, Haru. I...I had my sister to help me though, but you’re all by yourself. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. It doesn’t have to be school or Phantom Thieves related, either. We can hang out and go for crepes or something.”  
  
Haru looked up from her tea once she finished talking, eyes bright with emotion. “T-Thank you, Makoto. It means a lot to me to hear that.” Makoto felt her cheeks grow warm and quickly looked away, startled by her reaction. Swallowing hard, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and reached for her tea.  
  
They made small talk after that, chatting about the upcoming exams and the as-yet undecided plans for the school festival. Although the sadness left Haru’s expression, she knew that it wasn’t far away. It lurked in the pauses between her words and the way she kept her hands wrapped around the tea cup even after finishing the drink.  
  
Swallowing the last of her tea, Makoto weighed her options. This was a natural departing point, but she felt no desire to leave. Quite the opposite, in fact. Setting her cup down, she watched Haru out of the corner of her eye before tentatively reaching out and resting her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Haru?”  
  
“Yes?” Haru didn’t look at her, so Makoto gently rubbed her thumb over her shoulder, trying to ease some of the tension she felt beneath her fingers.  
  
“If it’s not too much of a bother, I don’t mind staying the night.” Haru gave a low gasp at that, and she saw the blush that swept over her neck. “I-I mean...” Makoto paused and took a breath, suddenly nervous. “Like I said, Sis probably won’t be back tonight, and I don’t want to leave you alone like this.” Haru didn’t say anything, so she waited uneasily for a few moments before adding, “This may sound weird, but I want to comfort you somehow. Please.”  
  
“Makoto...” Haru said softly, still avoiding her eyes but slowly raising a hand and placing it on top of Makoto’s. “Yes, please stay the night. It’s no trouble at all, and I’d like to spend some more time with you.” Makoto nodded silently, a warmth spreading through her at those words. They had known each other just a little while, but they already seemed to be well on the way to becoming good friends.  
  
Haru squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. “Let’s move somewhere more comfortable, then. I can arrange to have a futon brought up to my room, or we can share my bed.” She blushed again, added shakily, “It’s more than large enough for two.”  
  
Makoto looked away, trying to suppress her own blush. “Your bed sounds fine.”  
  
Haru gave a hum of acknowledgement as she got to her feet, Makoto following, and led her back to the entranceway and up the curving staircase to the second floor. Her room was located in the left wing of the house, well away from the bustle of daily activity. Makoto’s eyes widened as Haru turned on the light, revealing a cozy and comfortable room, filled with plants and featuring large windows that looked over the grounds bordering the house.  
  
“It’s lovely!” she said, turning slowly to take everything in.  
  
“Thank you,” Haru said, and she could hear true happiness in her voice. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” Makoto nodded, and surveyed the room again, gaze landing on a loveseat tucked in between two small tables. She settled into it as Haru stepped into a connecting room, presumably the one that held the bed, since the one she was in was devoted to plants and places to relax. Haru returned a minute later, and Makoto smiled at her and patted the spot next to her in silent invitation. She leaned back into the cushions as Haru approached, sliding down ever so slightly in relaxation.  
  
Closing her eyes, she breathed out slowly and murmured, “Want to talk about anything?”  
  
“Not at the moment.” She heard Haru take a breath, then ask, “When you said you wanted to comfort me, does that include physical comfort?”  
  
“Of course,” Makoto replied swiftly. She felt Haru shift beside her, then a weight was being pressed against her shoulder. “Hold on a moment,” she murmured in response, the weight disappearing as she moved her arm to rest it along the back of the loveseat. “Alright, I’m good.” This time, she half-opened an eye and watched as Haru leaned her head against Makoto’s shoulder, hands drawn up to her chest. She responded by sliding the arm resting on the love seat around Haru’s own shoulders, drawing her a fraction closer before closing her eye again. “Comfortable?”  
  
“Yes, very.” An easy silence fell between them, and she felt Haru relax further into her side as the minutes passed by. How long had it been since she had received any affection like this? From what Haru had told the group, it sounded like her father had been emotionally distant for quite some time, and her now-ex fiancee clearly hadn’t been interested in her romantically. It had probably been years since she had been comforted like this, and the realization made her stomach drop.  
  
On a bold whim, she turned her head and pressed her lips to Haru’s hair before settling back to her previous position. Haru had tensed up slightly at the contact, no doubt surprised, but quickly relaxed again. Eventually, she asked, “If I may be forthcoming...?”  
  
“Please do.” Makoto’s hand slid down Haru’s back as the other girl shifted position, and she wondered what Haru was about to say. Lips gently meeting hers was the last thing she expected, but she welcomed the kiss and slowly returned it, savouring the sensations that rolled through her. “Haru,” she breathed when they eventually parted, opening her eyes to see Haru looking back at her. They were both blushing, she realized, and that made her smile.  
  
“I trust that was pleasant for you?” Haru asked softly, returning the smile.  
  
“Very much so.” Makoto raised her free and and brushed Haru’s cheek with her fingers. “Was this what you meant by physical comfort?”  
  
“Yes. And, well, possibly something more...intimate. If you agree, of course.” Haru leaned back, absently smoothing down her blouse. Makoto shifted her hands to rest them lightly on Haru’s hips, studying her intently. She wasn’t the best judge of other people’s emotions, that she knew all too well, but the signals Haru was giving seemed clear enough to her.  
  
“Intimacy is fine with me,” she confirmed, pleasure washing through her as Haru’s eyes lit up, burning with a passion she hadn’t seen since Okumura’s death. Haru leaned in again, hands on Makoto’s shoulders as they kissed again. She felt the desire behind the kiss this time, and tugged Haru closer, wanting more. Haru complied, moving to straddle one knee and pressing herself up against Makoto. Her lips slowly moved from Makoto’s mouth to her jaw, tracing a line up to her ear.  
  
“Touch me, please. Anywhere will do.”  
  
Makoto let out a low sound at the desperate edge in Haru’s voice, her hands sliding up her back to press against her shoulderblades. Haru arched her back at that, moaning softly in her ear. The feeling of Haru’s breasts against her was very nice, so she decided to keep it that way, fingers trailing down Haru’s sides, making her shudder.  
  
“I wonder,” Makoto said in a teasing tone after another exchange of kisses, “where’s your favourite place to be touched? I bet I can find it...”  
  
Haru giggled and kissed her cheek. “Please, go ahead and try.”  
  
“Well, since you insist.” Makoto kissed her deeply this time, hands slowly sliding over Haru’s stomach. She had a theory, and wished to test it. Haru wiggled backwards slightly, giving her room to move. Her fingers slid over the smooth fabric of Haru’s blouse as she moved her hands higher, stopping when she felt the edge of Haru’s bra. She let her fingers rest there for a moment, feeling the girl tense up in anticipation, then continued sliding them up and over Haru’s breasts.  
  
The moan of “Oh, _Makoto_!” confirmed her theory that Haru’s chest was more sensitive than the rest of her upper body – a theory she had gotten from the way Noir’s Metaverse costume was designed, the heavier, tighter fabric of the waistcoat she wore going around her breasts instead of providing another layer of protection by covering them.  
  
“Found it,” she teased softly, letting her fingers follow the curve of Haru’s breasts as she moaned in pleasure. “Does that feel good?” An obvious question, but one she knew was asked in situations like this.  
  
“Yes, very good,” Haru replied, her expression one of pure delight. “I feel like I’m wearing too many layers, though.”  
  
Makoto chuckled, one hand going up to cup her cheek. “I was just thinking the same thing, actually.”  
  
Haru needed no further prompting, fingers already plucking at the buttons of her blouse. Makoto watched as she undid them, then assisted in sliding the blouse off of her before it was tossed aside. The bra was next, Makoto making sure to steady her hands before reaching for the clasp. She then took a moment to admire Haru’s physique before drawing her in for another kiss. Haru ran her hands through Makoto’s hair during it, then dropped them down to tug at her turtleneck. “Are you not warm? Your face is quite flushed.”  
  
Makoto nodded and smiled. “It is rather hot in here.” Like she had previously done, Haru helped remove her top, pulling it over her head and tossing it to join her own clothes. There were a few awkward moments as her bra was removed, but soon it was off as well. Haru leaned back slightly then, her eyes ranging up and down Makoto’s body.  
  
“Where’s your favourite area, hm? Could it be the same as mine?” Makoto didn’t answer, she just smiled and closed her eyes as Haru began to touch her, gently at first, then with increasing confidence. She let out a sigh of pleasure when fingers skimmed over her breasts, raising her hands to Haru’s and giving hers a gentle squeeze in return. Haru practically groaned at that. She shifted her weight, pressing down against Makoto’s thigh, clearly enjoying the attention as Makoto slowly circled her thumbs around her rapidly hardening nipples.  
  
"How about we move somewhere more private?” Makoto asked, not wanting to break the mood but wishing for Haru to be as comfortable as possible. The loveseat was nice, but she wanted to stretch out and explore all of Haru, and that was difficult to do here.  
  
“Of...Of course.” Haru rose and grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining loosely as she led Makoto into the bedroom. Haru’s bed was indeed large enough for the both of them, she thought as the other girl turned on some low lighting and shut the door leading to the other room. They pulled down the sheets together, then Makoto laid down, half propped up on the a pile of pillows, and gestured for Haru to come to her. She did, settling again on Makoto’s thigh.  
  
Haru leaned down and they began kissing each other again, Makoto bringing her hands up to cup Haru’s breasts loosely. She then pulled back slightly and began to kiss her way down Haru’s neck to her collarbone, hands sliding downwards to rest on her hips. Haru leaned back as Makoto’s lips continued down, moaning in pleasure as Makoto kissed one breast and then gasping when she lightly sucked on a nipple. Makoto repeated the process on her other breast, chuckling softly as Haru’s fingers dug into her shoulders. Slipping one hand behind Haru to press into the small of her back, she raised the other and began to gently squeeze the breast not being attended to by her mouth, causing Haru to cry out softly and press down on her thigh.  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Makoto murmured softly, briefly lifting herself up to nuzzle Haru’s neck. “Shall I continue?”  
  
“Please do!” The pleasure in Haru’s voice was clear, so Makoto settled again and returned to her previous activities, making sure to shower attention on both breasts equally. Soon enough, Haru began to rock her hips back and forth, grinding against Makoto’s thigh with increasing urgency. Makoto switched to massaging her breasts with her hands at that, wanting to make this as enjoyable as possible for Haru.  
  
A few moments later, she knew everything had paid off. Haru tilted her head back as the motion of her hips reached a frantic pace and started crying out softly. Makoto kept her touch light as Haru rode through the orgasm, her cries of pleasure shifting into soft moans as her hips slowed and then stilled. She remained upright for a few moments, chest heaving as she panted, and Makoto took the opportunity to admire her from this angle. Eventually, Haru shifted to lay next to her, and Makoto rolled onto her side, their lips meeting for a gentle kiss.  
  
“That...That was lovely,” Haru told her, face still flushed. She ran her gaze down Makoto’s body before asking shyly, “What about you...?”  
  
Makoto smiled and drew her closer. “Later, ok? Just relax for now.” She was turned on, but her own needs could wait. “We have all night, remember?”  
  
Haru smiled back and nodded. “Yes, we definitely do.”


End file.
